Valve actuation systems typically involve a rotating cam that actuates engine valves directly or through mechanical devices such as rocker arms, including deactivating rocker arms and variable lift rocker arms, pushrods, hydraulic lash adjusters and tappets. Such valve actuation systems are dependent on lift provided by cam lobes in order to actuate a valve from a seated position. Such dependence is exhibited in both exhaust and intake valves. However, opening and closing of both exhaust and intake valves independently of the position of the cam can be beneficial for certain types of engine operation.